Most human powered vehicles, such as bicycles, include a handlebar mechanism to enable the user to steer the vehicle. A handlebar mechanism typically includes a shaft member that extends through the frame, and is coupled to the fork of the bicycle, so that rotational movement of the shaft causes rotational movement of the bicycle wheel. The stem member is connected onto the shaft, and extends upwardly, and, usually forwardly. The stem includes a clamping member, that permits a handlebar to be clamped to the stem.
The handlebars on most bicycles have a major axis that is disposed in a plane generally perpendicular to the direction of travel of the bicycle. A pair of hand grips are disposed at the outboard ends of the handlebars to provide a convenient place for the user to grip the handlebars.
Handlebars come in a variety of shapes, including rams horn-type drop handlebars that are typically found on touring bikes; high rise handlebars of the type that were used in connection with SCHWINN sting-ray bicycles that first appeared in the 1960s; and “generally straight” type handlebars of the type that are found on mountain bikes.
Some handlebars that are used primarily in connection with racing and touring bicycles include aerobars. Examples of aerobars can be seen in many of the Lennon patents.
An aerobar consists of a handlebar segment(s) that have a primary extent in a direction parallel to the direction of travel of the bicycle. The forward most (distal end) of the aerobar typically includes a hand grip portion upon which the user can grip the aerobar. When using an aerobar, the user places his hands on the aerobar, and rests his elbows on the laterally extending member of the handlebar.
When in this position, wherein the user's forearm is on the lateral portion, and his hand grips onto the aerobar, the rider will assume a crouch position wherein the user's back is disposed in a plane that is somewhat parallel to the road surface upon which the bike is traveling. When in this crouch position, the user's body presents less surface area to the wind, thus making this position a relatively aerodynamically favorable position in which to ride a bicycle. This aerodynamically favorable position helps to contribute to the speed achievable by the user, and helps reduce the amount of effort required to propel the bicycle forwardly.
Many handlebars designed for use with aerobars will include a forearm pad that is mounted onto the lateral portion of the handlebar that provides a more comfortable rest for the user's forearm than the often tubular bar-like configuration that is assumed by the laterally extending portion of the handlebar.
Although many different types of aerobars exist, room for improvement exists.
One area where room for improvement exists is providing an aerobar gripping system that permits easy adjustability of the aerobar. As will be appreciated, differences in user body size, and user preference dictates that the aerobar have some adjustability, in order to better fit the user and make the use of the aerobar more comfortable to the user.
Another area wherein room for improvement exists relates to the aerodynamic qualities of the aerobar. Heretofore, most handlebar and aerobar combinations have been tubular in configuration. One object of the present invention is to provide a more aerodynamically efficient handlebar configuration than known tubular handlebars.
Another area wherein room for improvement exists relates to the removability and replaceability of the aerobars from the handlebar. Many previously known aerobars suffer the deficiency of being difficult to install as well as difficult to remove. These difficulties cause problems, as certain circumstances exist wherein a rider prefers to remove the aerobars from his handlebar. Other circumstances exist wherein the user may wish to either change the aerobars on his bicycle without being required to change the entire handlebar, or otherwise provide a significant adjustment to the handlebar.
One object of the present invention is to provide a mechanism for attaching an aerobar to a handlebar that facilitates the quick and easy connection of the aerobar to the handlebar, and the quick and easy removal of the aerobar from the handlebar.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved handlebar.